The rapid expansion of the world's population, coupled with the accelerated technological development of large sectors of the world, has produced a dramatic increase in the demand for energy in all forms, including fuels and electricity for heating, lighting, transportation and manufacturing processes. The construction of hydroelectric facilities, and the development of fossil fuel resources has continued at a rapid rate, but it becomes increasingly evident for a number of reasons that these efforts are inadequate to keep pace with the demands of the growing population.
As means are being sought to meet this growing need for thermal and electrical energy, environmental concerns are seriously impeding the development of new sources based on fossil fuels and nuclear energy. Attention has thus tended to focus on solar energy which is nonpolluting and which has the further advantage that it is not depleted with use.
One promising approach for the collection and conversion of solar energy utilizes a field of reflectors focused on a central collector that is typically mounted atop a tower.